


Day 3— Sensory Deprivation

by Tired_Trans_Guy



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Trans Male Character, a lil bit of body worship, its what Alvie deserves, trans alvie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Trans_Guy/pseuds/Tired_Trans_Guy
Summary: Alvie wants to try something new.





	Day 3— Sensory Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my drabble for Day 3 of Kinktober! Sensory deprivation + Halvie as requested by a friend of mine on anon! Also, I refer to Alvie’s genitalia with the words cunt and dick becausethats what I’m most comfy with.

“I’ve never done this before,” Alvie says as House secures the blindfold.

  
House’s eyes widen. “Are you sure you still want to?” he asks.

  
Alvie can hear the nervousness in House’s voice. He smiles and reaches out for him, trailing his hand up his chest, his neck, and cups his cheek. “I’m sure. I trust you. Now come one, let’s do it!”

  
House chuckles and kisses Alvie’s wrist. “I love you,” he says, pushing Alvie down onto the bed.

  
“I love you, too.”

  
House grabs the rope and ties Alvie’s wrists together, then grabs the noise canceling headphones off of the nightstand.

  
“Safewords?”

  
“Yellow to stop and talk, red to go straight to aftercare,” Alvie answers. “Green to signal that everything’s good.”

  
“Color?”

  
Alvie sighs exasperatedly. “Green, daddy. _Please,_ ” he whines.

  
“Patience, baby boy, I’m getting to it,” House replies, slipping the headphones over Alvie’s ears. He kisses him on the lips one more time, then kisses his way down Alvie’s body. He presses his mouth to Alvie’s neck, along his top surgery scars, down his stomach, his hips, his thighs— he can never get enough of kissing Alvie.

  
Alvie gasps and squirms as House kisses him, feeling his stubble drag along his skin. He also feels the fabric of House’s shirt, reminding him that while he is completely naked, House is fully clothed. The thought makes Alvie shudder.

  
“Daddy,” he moans, bucking his hips up as House kisses the inside of his thigh.

  
Alvie can’t see House, or hear him, or reach out and touch him. All he can do is concentrate on the feeling of his hands and mouth on him. It’s enough to get him dripping wet. He squeezes his thighs together and whimpers.

  
“Nuh-uh,” House says, despite the fact that Alvie can’t hear him. He pushes Alvie’s thighs wide apart and settles between them, pressing a kiss to Alvie’s hipbone when he’s comfortable. He feels Alvie squirm against his hold, probably in a mix of restlessness and anticipation, and stays still for several long seconds. Then he leans forward and presses his tongue flat against Alvie’s cunt and drags it upward, teasing his dick before pulling back.

  
Alvie gasps sharply, breaking off into a moan at the feeling of House’s tongue on him, clenching his fists as he struggles against his bindings. “ _Daddy!_ Fuck, fuck— more, please! Daddy please,” he begs.

  
House smiles and leans forward to lick into him eagerly, feeling him twist and squirm and roll his hips. He wraps his lips around Alvie’s dick and presses a finger into his cunt, pleased by the shuddering moan Alvie lets out.

  
This is going to be a fun night, he’s sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @jacqueswrites
> 
> I’m currently taking daily Kinktober drabble requests! Check out my writing blog for the details!


End file.
